


The Lost Souls of Krimson City: (TEW Fanfic)

by Psycha



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycha/pseuds/Psycha
Summary: It's been a year since Sebastian saved Lily and escaped Mobius, and helped Juli escape with them. And after doing so Sebastian left with Lily to go start a new life in a small town, and juli went to find Joseph and bring him back. After one year all had settled for a bit and people now believed in what Sebastian had said all those years ago but some were still septic, and it was still all over the news after only a year. And after they left Kidman and Joseph went back to the KCPD and Sebastian became a private investigator.But a month after his ex-boss was shot, it was said to be a failed attempt of assassination they called it, and they needed a quick replacement for the year until someone else could be found. So, Sebastian was told to take the job for a while, and when there was an article that sold out completely called, Castellanos here to stay or Not. He now had a good reputation with the people and who would think one night on the dance floor would be a good way to show your as sane as ever, too bad the person to dance with was a certain Italian artist, who was really touchy-feely of Sebastian's body that night and it only got worse from there.As they say, it only takes one dance for obsessions to spark.





	The Lost Souls of Krimson City: (TEW Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as a third evil within a really weird one. so After math of the evil within 1&2, there is some sexual attraction between characters and a bit of jealousy between other characters, maybe even leading up to kidnapping at some point who knows. but there will be an attempt of rape or murder, maybe abuse small amounts of it so a slap to the face or a punch or kick to the stomach in this book so you've been warned. it won't be in this chapter or the next one but just in case because i don't think it will happen. and it will switch from character sides like what there doing at home or something, enjoy.
> 
> (And there maybe a Spanish speaking Sebastian in this so, yay and end notes as well. and it may get really kinky and gay at some points) :3

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the town, this small town was called Hope it’s just outside of New Jersey quite far from Krimson City and that’s what made it perfect besides the small number of neighbours. But this morning was perfect in every sense, Sebastian had a full night of sleep and now the birds outside were singing and it was peaceful and soothing. He needed this in his life more just peace and quiet, but breakfast was also a need in his life. He begun to open his eyes as the sunlight shown through the window, he groaned at the blinding site, he closed them briefly to get a better understanding of how much light was in his eyes. He rolled over on to the left side of his bed, he slowly opened his eyes again greeted with an alarm clock that said 10:15am. He’d never slept in a lot but he was always pleased when he did. He turned his head a bit to look at his door which was on the left side of the room where he was facing. It was partly open and the scent of bacon and eggs came though the crack of the door. “Lily must have gotten up early” Sebastian said with a lazy tone to his voice. 

It wasn’t even June the 1th and already summer this year was going to be hot, and last night was no exception, it was like hell fire. Sebastian couldn’t even be in a pair of long thin dark blue pants and a white v neck shirt, it was just too hot good thing Lily was now sleeping in her own bed, she used to have nightmares about STEM bad ones, once they started they never ended it seemed, so she slept with him till they stopped. She stopped having them a month back, it took time but at last now she can sleep. He sighed, he really didn’t want to get up but he was hungry, he turned onto his back letting the sheets fall from his form. He put his hands behind his head and let the sheet sit at his waist, the morning sun shone onto his bear skin making him feel warm and comfortable in his bed. He thought for a second about what he had gone through for the past few years, and he then remembered that now the whole world knew about what happened, and now Kimson City was going crazy and asking were Sebastian Castellanos was now, and what was he doing. You see Kidman had told the world after she had found Joseph in a cellar locked away. But now Joseph and Kidman were now happy with their lives they were free from Mobius, and Sebastian was happy as well, he smiled to himself. he was happy now and that’s all that matted.

He slowly rose from his passion and shifted to his left arm to keep up and in place, he looked out the window on the right side of the room. It was beautiful, the sun, the sky, just the morning in general, and it wasn’t that hot either even better. Sebastian removed the sheet from his waste and sat up straight, he was in his boxers and nothing else his muscles rippled down his body from head to toe. Hell, even if he was tuning 42 soon it didn’t mean he wouldn’t rock the hell out of his age, he had cleaned himself up good when they finely got a home, shaved his beard to a slight stubble look and got a haircut to, it was longer before but now he could put it in a small tail and it didn’t look that bad. He worked out a lot more than usual and he got a job as a private investigator as a part time job, and his full-time job was a mechanical engineer. There are many things people don’t know about Sebastian and one of them is he has a lot of degrees in many things, like cooking and mechanises, most things he learnt when he was a teen. He moved to the left side of the bed facing his cupboard and sat on the edge of his bed, he looked at the ground and sighed, it wasn’t early but he still hated getting up in the mornings.  
He stood up slowly and looked at the cupboard, his blue pants and the white shirt were just hanging off the cupboard. He took the pants from the cupboard and put them on, they were just the right size and he loved the colour of them and the way they sat perfectly on his waist. He moved to get his shirt and it fell to the ground, he bent down to pick it up when he heard the house phone go off. “I GOT IT” Lily shouted from down stairs. He smiled.” THANKS LILY” he shouted back, he picked up the top and pulled it over his head. He then walked to the bedroom door and pulled it open and walked down stairs fixing his hair a bit on the way down. “who is it Lily?” he said as he walked into the kitchen. “Oh, morning dad, I picked up the phone but no one answered so I hung up.” She said with a sweet smile.” You only stayed on the phone for a few seconds Lily.” Sebastian said eyeing the food on the bench.” Maybe but you snooze you lose. By the way breakfast is ready, bacon and eggs today.” Lily said. Sebastian smiled again and grabbed the full plate that was on the bench, it looked delicious. Sebastian then walked over to the dining table that was placed on the either side of the rooms, kitchen and loungeroom. He places his plate down and pulled out the chair and sat down, and grabbed the knife and fork that were placed prior, and began eating Lily joined him at the table and started eating as well.” This is really good Lily” he said as he stuffed his face with the greasy bacon.” thanks”. she replied. It was silent for quite a while, it was awkward.” What is it Lily?” Sebastian said in a quiet voice.” What?” she asked.” Don’t play with me you want something or did you do something?” He said questioning Lily. Lily put the knife and fork down and had already finished off her food.” No, it’s just that call we... We never get calls from unknown people. We normally get friends or school, not a completely different place.” Sebastian finished off his food and stood up and grabbed his and Lily’s plate and walked to the kitchen sink.” Well maybe they’ll call back and if they do tell me ok don’t say a word to them just tell me ok, Lily.” He said as he placed the dishes in the sink, and then turned the hot water.” Ok.” Lily said.

It was 11:30am now and Lily was sitting next to Sebastian on the couch watching TV, the news came on and Lily instantly got bored. Sebastian sighed and turned the channel over to some cartoons, she was laughing and so was he it was nice, Sundays were always nice. The phone went off again and Sebastian got up in a split second and he was already on his way to the kitchen, Lily watched him walk over and waited. He picked up the phone off the wall and waited a second. “hello, is Sebastian Castellanos there?” said a female voice on the other side. He looked back at Lily and nodded to her that it was ok, she turned back and continued to watch TV. And Sebastian turned his attention back to the woman on the phone they sounded familiar and they sounded tired and worn out. “hello?” they asked again.” Yes, this is Sebastian Castellanos, who is this?” he said in a stern voice.” Sebastian it’s Stacie Mulligan your ex-boss” she says with a chuckle.” Oh, Miss Mulligan I didn’t know it was you, sorry about that.” His voice softened as he spoke. “what can I do for you Stacie?” he said with a smile on his face.” I need your help Sebastian, I need you to take my place as the Head of the KCPD for the rest of the year.” She said with a short breath. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he looked at Lily, with worry in his eyes.

Before he knew it, Sebastian had got a call from his old boss saying he was to come back and work and take over for the rest of the year because she was shot three times and she nearly died. Stacie Mulligan was Sebastian’s ex-boss and she thought no one else could take better care of her people as well as him. But she was shot at only a few weeks back, and it was said to be an attempt of assassination and so the investigation of Mulligan’s near death was to be investigated by Sebastian Castellanos the now new Head chief of staff of the Krimson City Police Department. 

THREE WEEKS LATER/ JUNE 1th:

“come on Lily, we need to get going!” Sebastian shouted out to Lily who was inside the house grabbing the last two bags of clothes.” Do we really have to go, I love it here it’s better than the city, and all my friends are here to.” She said as she walked out the front door of the house closing it behind her. Sebastian sighed and walked over to his daughter who had just put the bags of clothes down on the steps of the front porch, Lily had a worried and sad look on her face. He knew she really wanted to stay, and all her friends and the house they were all here, and they all had one thing in common a new chance at life, a fresh start. But now he was needed back in the city and she had to go with him.  
Whether she liked it or not, it couldn’t be helped he would love to stay just as much as her but this was his oldest friend, and boss who had asked him to take over for her until she was ok or until they found someone else to take over, and he owed her a lot. He walked over to Lily who was at the brink of tears, her face was flushed and she was tearing up and her sniffles were quickening. A tear had fallen down her cheek and Sebastian had wiped away her tear from her cheek, she looked up at him tears slowly fading away from her eyes. Sebastian opened up his arms wide wait for Lily to hug him, and she did with no second thought in mind she gave him a big hug and calmed down from her sadness.” It will be ok Lily don’t you worry, ok it won’t be like last time. There’s an apartment in the city that’s big enough for two people to live in. and the school you’re going to, some for your friends go there as well, don’t they?” he said with a calm and soft voice. “yeah…” she said with a sniffle. “then there is nothing to worry about, I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you understand?” Lily nodded at his reassuring words.” Good now, let’s get these bags in the car. Come on.” Sebastian said standing up and picking up one of the bags.  
Lily wiped away her small tears and picked up the other bag and followed Sebastian to the car, when there Sebastian put the bag down at the back of the car and walked to the front of the car opening the driver’s side door and pulled the handle for the boot of the car for her to put her bags in. Lily opened the boot up and put the last two bags in and then closed the door, she saw her dad get in the car and gesture for her to get in, she nodded and ran to the other side of the car getting in the front seat.” Buckle in Lily it’s going to be a long ride.” The next half hour was just listening to the radio and chatting with each other, and singing to some songs. Waking up early that morning was a smart idea they were only a few minutes away from Krimson and it took only half a day to get there with a few pit stops along the way of course. Lily would get hungry and Sebastian would to, so they’d both get something to eat whenever they went past a town or small shop. There moving truck would follow behind them as best they could, sometimes they need fuel so they’d follow them off the highway to get some. 

The road was long and the people on it were crazy drivers, Sebastian would get mad at how there was no highway patrol and the speeds people would go just to get in front. But he was not a cop anymore, well not yet anyway, not until he gets his badge from his old job. They were on the bridge going into Krimson City, it was a plan old thing and it always had a lot of traffic on it, it was always good when there was not a lot of cars on the bridge. But today on the other hand was a bit chaotic, and annoying with all the trucks and busses.” God, I’m bored.” Lily exclaimed.” I know but once we get into the main part of the city and get to the apartment well go out for dinner, after we’ve brought up the boxes of course.” He said paying close attention to the slow ass moron in front of him.” Ok, can we have burgers?” she asked crossing her fingers in hope her farther would say yes to her request. Sebastian had noticed what she was doing and pondered for a second, they hadn’t had junk food in a while and he was to tired and hungry to complain.” Help me with all the boxes and we’ll see, ok?” he said giving a small glance and a grin on his face.

After half an hour they were in the main part of Krimson City, it was bustling and noisy with all the traffic. It was only 11:00am when they left the old home and now it was 1:49pm in the afternoon, but the drive felt slow and long. But that was because of the pit stops, originally it takes 1 hour and 41 minutes to go straight from New Jersey to Krimson City. But we were a mile away from New Jersey so it took a bit longer, good thing Sebastian picked up the pace on the highway went a little over the speed limit but no one seemed to care that much so it just made it easier to do it. While driving through the city Sebastian had to go past the old police station which had the detective’s unit inside it, it had burnt down well the inside burnt down but the outside was ok, but the new KCPD station had moved somewhere close to where him and Lily would be living. Apparently, it was much bigger and much safer and the new place was beautiful, the way Stacie explained it was something like this.” You know that show, Gotham and the police and detectives station in that. Well it’s exactly like that, it has three to four waiting jails and a detective sergeant office and a second floor on top of the head office, and the entrance leads out to the main police station and we also have an investigate evidence room and the history of criminal’s room. It looks exactly like the one from that show. God am I happy we have a new station it was getting cramped in there.” She had said with a happy and cheerful voice. 

He had never heard her sound so cheerful and happy before, she’d been happy but never that happy.” Are we there yet? I’m hungry.” Lily said with annoyance in her voice. Sebastian was so focused he had forgotten she was there.” Yeah, were nearly there.” He said not paying much attention to her complaining, sometimes even a dad needs a break from their kids no matter how much they mean to them. He sighs and continued driving, he turned on his left blinker just before the stop lights and waited for it to go green, Lily was sing along with the music. She was getting more and more bored in other words she would want to stay up tonight, he never understood why she did that. Stay up at night and wait till she fell asleep a few hours later, it was always funny when she fell asleep during a conviction between them. The light turned green and he followed the traffic to the left side onto a street called, Bay View Street. It was funny because it was no were near the bay and it had a lot of apartments going down it with a few coffee shops and bakery’s as well.

“guess which one we live in Lily, you only have half a minute.” He said with a wide cheeky grin on his face.” Wha- ok, um, that one, or is it that one!” she was so excited she was practically picking all of them but she kept missing the one we were in. it wasn’t bad looking actually it was quite pretty, it had the classic red brick layering and big windows, three for each apartment and they were ten stories high and two large apartments on each side, from left to right 40 apartments in all and we were on the top floor, level ten. It may seem small but it’s big and quite nice on the inside a bit expensive but all places are these days.” So you give up yet?” he said smiling while driving past the soon to be new home.” Never!” she exclaimed.” Want a hint then Lily?” he said.” No…Yes.” She said not quite sure what to say next.” We just past it and, it was on the left side.” Sebastian said with a pleased grin on his face.” What! We passed it why?” Lily was curious about what Sebastian was doing.” Well the truck will stop at the apartment and we’ll go into the apartment drive thru, it’s for most of the apartments in the area so it’s going to be big, and then we’ll walk back with our bags. After we’ve done the main unpacking for our things, like the beds and couch and stuff. And then after we’ve done all that we’ll go out for burgers how about it.” He said as he pulled into the apartment drive thru trying to find a park for them.” Really burger, your letting me have the greasy stuff on our first day of being back in the city?” she was looking at him as if it was a joke.” Yes, I am or would you prefer a ham sand witch?” he said giving a quick glance.” Burger please!” she laughed. 

After parking and walking back to the apartment block, Sebastian directed the men to his apartment and opened the door with his key, Lily following behind him the whole time, until she saw the apartment then she just ran around the place looking for her own room and checking the place out in general. Sebastian just told the movers to leave the boxes in the lounge room and the he went to have a small chat with the owner of the apartments with Lily. The lady was small probably up to his shoulder, and she had long straight brown hair with hazel eyes and glasses that always slid down the bridge of her nose. She was kind but could be very mean at times to. But other wise she always greeted him with a smile.

” Hello Sebastian, so some people came by and cleaned the place up a lot more, and now we have hot water so yeah thought I’d tell ya.” she said.” Thanks, it needed a bit of a clean.” he said.” Sure anytime, um a small warning. Don’t make too much nose, theirs someone up there that lives right next to you, and they prefer the sound of the own voice rather than other people’s voices.” She giggled at her own comment.” So there right next to the elevator that makes a ton of noise going up and down? And there mad at people talking.” he said, she just shook her head and said.” Like I said just don’t yell, they really aren’t a fan of kids and they were never big on being distracted, especially from their work.” She said with a hit of worry in her voice.” I’ll keep it quiet, Lily here will do the same. right?” Sebastian said looking at Lily, she always got really excited when moving to a new place.” …Fine I’ll try to be calm as possible.” She said with a cheeky grin on her face, she was up to something.” Ok just please while the other neighbours don’t mind if you make noise because they do to, and he doesn’t mind it when they do as well, but he doesn’t know you so, he will give you a warning the first time but if happens again he will call the front desk and I don’t want a pissed Italian man on my phone at 8:30pm at night. Especially since he’s been on edge for the past week, he’s just been a pain more than usual.” She started to sound exhorted from just talking about this man, and a Italian mad man, that sounded all too familiar to Sebastian.” Don’t worry so much, I’ve had my fair shear of mad Italian men. It’s a pain really painful.” He said recalling his past in STEM.” Haha, you are funny Sebastian, well you should go get settled in, see you later you two.” She said waving them goodbye as him and Lily left to take the elevator up to the tenth floor. Lily seemed worried and a bit scared, Sebastian hoped it wasn’t because of the man next door, and Stefano was dead so nothing much to worry about.

“Lily? What’s wrong?” Sebastian said with worry in his voice, as they got in the elevator.” Do you think the man next door is…” she started shake, once the elevator’s door closed and the tenth button was pushed.” No, I shot him in the head and I would gladly do it again. But you must remember he is dead he can’t hurt you no more and I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” He said with pure honesty and bravery in his voice.” But the laws, wouldn’t you be able to put him in jail if he was alive?” she asked.” Yes, he would go to jail, but there must be evidence and most of it was burnt in a fire while we were in STEM, so he would basically get away with murder. And if he was alive now we wouldn’t be able to do anything to him, he would be free as a bird.” He said with anger in his voice.” … Well that sucks.” She said, Sebastian laughed at her little comment.” Yes it does.” He said as the doors of the elevator opened to the tenth floor, the movers were lifting the couch up the last step and Sebastian walked over to help them move it in side it took a bit but in the end, they got it all in. this continued till 5:00pm when everything was in the house like the beds and cupboards were assembled, and the movers left had at 4:30pm it was peaceful from then on.

The apartment had nice white walls, one with just a red brick pattern on it from the kitchen to the lounge room. But the design was simple that’s what made it nice and it was spacious. You would go through the front door and were welcomed to a long hallway going straight to the kitchen and in the middle of the hallway was another hallway going left, but if you went towards the kitchen and then turned left again you would see the dining table and past that was the lounge room it had a window and it was big just like the kitchen and dining area. It was all in the same large room together. You go back down that hallway and go down the other smaller hallway you will see four doors, the two at the end are the bed rooms, on the right is Lily’s room just the right size for a cupboard, single bed and a small work desk and anything else she wants to put in it that to also had a window. On the left side is Sebastian’s room the master room so it’s much bigger. it has a queen size bed and a large built-in cupboard on the left and a work desk near the right side at the window and on the left next to the cupboard is a door that leads to a bathroom average size for a family of two. Now if you went back out into the hall the first two doors were the bathroom on the left and the study on the right, it was a small room next to Lily’s room, at the end wall was a work desk and a shelf on the right wall with a few books on it and files as well. And the laundry room was in the apartment complex down stairs so it was public. They were just about done and Sebastian was hungry he was sure Lily was to. “Lily you done with the bed sheets?” Sebastian asked from the kitchen down the hallway.” yeah, why you ask?” she walked out and down the hallway to the kitchen towards Sebastian.” Well would you like to go and get dinner early or wait a little longer?” they hadn’t eaten in a while, and they both skipped breakfast to do more packing.” Hmm, sure I don’t see why not.” Lily said with a big smile on her face.” Ok then, were would you like to go. Or would any bugger joint do?” he asked with a small giggle.” You decide, I’ll go get my jacket.” She said as she ran down the hallway to her room, squalling as she did, she was happy about the new house and the treat she was getting for dinner. They didn’t normally have burgers so this was little treat. Sebastian thought of a few places that they passed by and thought that they would satisfy their hunger, but they need to be cheap. The only other two decent cheap places he could think of were Wendy’s or Mc Donald’s, they had more kid’s menus but hey anything worked, and they wouldn’t be staying more like go through the drive thru and then come back home.

“Lily how do you feel about Wendy’s or Mc Donald’s?” he asked as he walked to the front door opening it waiting for Lily there.” Really, why ask I have never had Wendy’s so of course Wendy’s!” she said loudly skipping down and out the door.” Lily remember the neighbours, don’t like noise.” He said closing and the door and proceeding to check if he had everything on him, while Lily stood there looking at him with a questioning look on her face.” What’s wrong?” she asked.” Nothing I just left my wallet in the apartment, I’ll be back in a sec ok.” He said as he opened the door again and walked in leaving the door open to keep an eye on Lily, she may be 10 but that didn’t mean he should just leave her out there alone in a hallway and close the door on her. He grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and walked back out to Lily now locking the door behind himself.” Come on, let’s get dinner.” He said walking to the elevator with Lily. They got to the last floor and left the building walking to the car park, his car was a chevrolet camaro ss 1969, it was black with two white stripes on it, he absolutely loved it. He had it stored away when him and Myra got married, for safe keeping you could say.

They drove to Wendy’s and order their meal and then drove back home, because nothing important happened except for getting dinner and that it was now 6:30pm now, and because it was a bit further then Sebastian had remembered it being. Sebastian didn’t regret getting it for dinner like he thought he would, as for Lily she loved the hell out of it. And then he remembered why there was a bit of regret in his stomach, Lily used to have problems with junk food even this year she had some problems, but not your stomach pain problems on more like running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off, kind of problem. She would always get a small sugar rush after having some kinds of junk food, Myra and Sebastian could never figure out why, but the doctors said it was the large amounts of sugar in some foods small or big, it happens to some kids they said she would grow out of it. Which was good because this time she seemed calm but that could end any second from now, Sebastian hopped she would grow out of it when she turned ten but now only certain foods put her on a crazy sugar rush. So, anything with extreme amounts of sugar was not aloud, and some places like Wendy’s or Mc Donald’s do have sugar with some of their items. And Sebastian did not want any noise complaints on the first day of living there. Especially if it’s a mad Italian man, and one was enough for him to handle. 

So that night Sebastian and Lily watched tv together, Lily had falling asleep, he didn’t blame her it was quite late for her to be up. So, Sebastian picked up her small sleeping body and walked her to her new room, he pushed the door open and walked in holding her in one arm while moving the covers from her bed. She had gotten dressed an hour a go so no changing of clothes was required, she was wearing her favourite pyjamas tonight. Hell, when he got them for her she would wear nothing else to bed but them, he’d try to take them to get them washed but she would always try to sneak them away whenever he wasn’t watching.” But I guess things change, now don’t they.” He said as he pulled the blankets over her body, kissing her good night on her forehead.

He walked back to her the door of her room turning back to look at her in her peaceful slumber.” Goodnight my little lirio.” He said in Spanish. Most thought he didn’t know how to speak Spanish but his family really wanted him to learn about it. It was a part of his culture, but he very, very rarely says anything in Spanish, he only ever said anything if he was alone or really wanted Lily to know that whatever Lily was doing was not appreciated, or aloud. But he turned and left the room leaving the door open a little, for air and for whenever she wanted to go to the kitchen. Sebastian walked back to the lounge room and turned off the tv, and then walked back to the kitchen turning off the lights as he walked to his bed room. Once he got to his room he opened the door and closed it behind him, walking over to his cupboard near the bathroom. He begun to take off his white top and jeans along with his shoes and socks, putting on a pear of black pyjama pants. It wasn’t hot tonight but it was slightly warm, so he decided to not put a top on tonight. He walked to the right side of the room towards the window leaning on the window sill looking out towards the night time traffic, it was still buzzy just like before but this time things had changed. The reason of why he was there was different, he was with Lily not alone and he was happy. The night always was beautiful to him the full moon lighting up his dark room, the sounds of the city coming to life in a time in which everyone should be sleeping. A time were secrets cannot be seen but committed in the dead of night, were the weak slowly die and the strong prevail off them.

The lights in the street were so dim you could just see an ally cat going through a bin for scraps. It had been a minute of standing there looking out the window, it was now 10:30pm at night and tomorrow he had to be at the new KCPD station at 12:15am in the morning, good thing a friend had said they would look after Lily when he was late to pick her up from school or whenever he couldn’t make it home early enough for dinner. Lily knew the woman and she had a daughter as well, and soon they would be both going to the same school, they got along well which was a good thing. He sighed and turned back to look at his empty bed, he needed sleep it had been a stressful couple of weeks and a good sleep was what he needed, he turned back to look out the window. He remembers when he thought he had lost his wife and daughter, but now Lily needed protecting and he was prepared to do anything to make sure she was safe, and that meant anything. Not wind or rain could stop him from making sure she was ok and safe but she needed her space to, and he didn’t mind that at all but if anyone hurts her, there would be on the missing persons reports for years to come.  
He moved from the window sill and walked over to the bed removing the sheets from there place on the bed and got in tossing the sheets over his body lazily. He put both hands behind his head staring up at the white ceiling back on the mattress slowly falling asleep, his eyes getting heavy and tired from the long warm day.” The years have changed this city, just like how they have changed me…” Sebastian had said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lirio: means Lily in Spanish. And yes Sebastian is Hispanic, I checked multiple times.


End file.
